The Chaos Pendent
by Adean Eris Micheals
Summary: Adean gets transformed into a draconequus by two thugs by putting a red pendent around her neck, she ends up in Equestria and makes friends with the mane six and Spike who help her get humanity to like her a draconequus, there might be a sequel to this.
1. The Mysterious Robbery

It was dark when I came out of the store from shopping for my mom's birthday, I was on the countryside of the city where I live. I put all my groceries and my mom's birthday gifts in the trunk of my dad's old Honda van.

"We y'all struck it rich this time," announced one man in a southern accent. "Ya can say that, and now we have something more valuable then cash," the other man added. I didn't know what those two men where talking about, but surely they where up to no good. It seemed like they robbed from a bank not too far from where I was shopping. I knew better interfere with what they where up to, I could've called the cops but I didn't have my cell phone with me. Even if I did call the cops those crooks would know what I'm up to and do something really rash that I wouldn't have a chance to call the police. My mom told me never to nose into other people's business even criminals, especially since it's the job of the police to take them out.

I know that my favorite comic book heroes are known to stop crooks from getting away from robbing banks or even hurting innocent people but they're still fictional characters and you can't believe everything you read in a book or watch on tv even though in some ways fantasy reflects reality.

When I decided to walk away and not bother to try to be reckless and fight the two men, I knew I would never win because they where bigger and stronger then me, even if I called the cops they would hurt me, no I don't want to get into violence, even if it meant calling the cops for help.

I tried to sneak away from them even if it meant that it will let them get away. All that comic book stuff about superheroes stopping bad guys is just pretend. In real life we can't put crime into our own hands it's illegal, even a thug or a common bully that's picking on you.

I snuck away to try not to be spotted by the crooks. I kept quiet when walking away without them knowing I was there. Something snapped under my foot, it was a twig. "Who's there?!" One of the crooks shouted. They've heard me! I knew I shouldn't have been snooping in their business, how lame of me! That's what you get for being nosy and now I was in for it. I had no other choice but run for it. If I tried to escape by my van they would go to their pickup truck and follow. I can't escape from them by van because I'll be bypassing the speed limit just to get away from those men. I'll get in trouble with the cops for speeding and eavesdropping on criminals when that's the job of the police themselves.

All I could do is run, not fight, not go to my van nor look back. I was scared out of my mind. I kept running but the two men followed. I didn't know what to do to save myself from those mad men. I suddenly tripped over a rock and got hurt real bad. I felt like I fell on my funny bone which gave me great pain that I can't hardly move. I tried to yell for help but I could only make out a small squeak like not a word could come out.

"So ya young lady thought ya could escape from us and call the cops!?" The first man sneered. I was so frightened, I could only close my eyes and let the nightmare end and wake up in my bedroom. "So ya think we're gonna kill ya girly, well we have something better in store for ya," the other man added. I didn't listen to what that man was saying because I was in so much pain from falling, I kept my eyes closed that I didn't know what he was going to do to me, I was already out. "This outta put ya in a cage instead of us," one of the thugs snarled. He put a red pendent around my neck, the two laughed and ran off with the money they stole and went to their truck and drove off into the night.

I was all alone with nobody to help, no cell phone to call for help and I can barely get back up on my feet, somehow that red pendent those thugs put around my neck was glowing and sunk into my chest. If falling on my funny bone wasn't painful enough it wasn't to what was about to happen to me next.


	2. The Capture

body I didn't know how long I was out, my strength was slowly coming back, I can feel my pain in my body go away. I still felt weird though, I felt like I can't get back on my feet, instead I could only walk on all fours.

I didn't know why I couldn't get back on both feet, maybe I was still a little sore from falling. I didn't know why, I should've recovered completely by now.

I decided to splash some cold water on my face to clear my head enough to get my strength back. I went over to the water hole to get some water on my face. When I got there and saw my own reflection but not of myself but of a creature of two different horns and a long fang sticking out with two blue eyes of a human. I gasped. "Is this a trick of the light? I must be hallucinating!" I thought. The reflection of the creature staring right back at me was no trick of the light or hallucination or a dream. I looked at my arms, I noticed last my arms where all furry and my hands where now paws. One arm was a wolf paw and the other a Snowleopard paw. I didn't believe what I was seeing.

I looked at the rest of my body which was also covered in fur and one of my legs was a reptile leg while the other was a deer hoof. I turned around and saw that I had a big long red serpent tail with a dark blue and purple fluff at the tip.

"What's wrong with me!? What am I?!" I whined as a put paws around my face and felt a muzzle.

I noticed the last night before that I had a splitting headache but worse, almost like daggers popping out of my skull. I touched the top of my head and found out I gotten two different horns, now I knew I wasn't human anymore and had no clue why. I freaked out so much that I screamed out but instead I let out a bellowing roar.

Far from where I was at was a police station where all the cops where hanging out at their break room and relaxing from their hard work to protect the community when one of them heard my loud roar.

"What on earth was that?!" One the cops asked. The other cop drinking his coffee shrugged. "Beats me sounds like some sort of wild animal," he replied. The first cop was puzzled while all the other cops where doing their activities instead of listening to the first cop wondering what that big roaring sound was. The loud roar sounded again, this time all the cops heard it, the sheriff came in with weapons in his arms. "We have to stop whatever is making that loud sound before it hurts somebody," said the sheriff.

All the cops got out of their break areas and grabbed their weapons from the sheriff, they where going to see what creature was out there and somehow attack me as the creature.

I didn't know my voice was even loud enough to concern the police, I thought all I can still do is when I was still panicking was just make a small squeak not a loud bellowing roar.

I heard the police sirens coming closer which in my natural instincts that I had to use my wings to get away, I started flying but couldn't fly, I had no control over my flight yet.

"My god! What is that thing!?" One of the cops gasped in shock. They took out their such as guns, ropes and tranquilizers. I saw them aiming their weapons at me, I tried to get away by flying but still I had no control over my wings. They shot a tranquilizer dart at me in the neck which weakened my chance of escape.

I wasn't gonna give up so easily, I wasn't gonna attack them ether or it'll give them a good reason to attack me even more. I tried to fly away again but the tranquilizer dart was draining my energy slowly, but I wasn't gonna black out a second time.

Before I could try to fly away the cops threw a ropes around my neck, paws and muzzle. Even with the ropes around me I tried to pull some loose to escape but the rope around my neck was choking me.

I felt like I was at the end of humanity because even though I was a human trapped in a creature's body I didn't feel like a human at all even though I can still probably talk like a human. I was on all fours, roaring and growling and cannot stand upright and I was stuck with nobody but these cops that where attacking me.

I wasn't gonna give up on my mom and giving her birthday gifts and my love for all my family and friends, but somehow I wasn't gonna give my mom her birthday gifts for a while, at least I still had my purse with my apartment keys tied on the purse with my purse around my neck. As soon as I knew I still had my purse, I felt the tranquilizers take more effect on me that I blacked out a second time, not knowing where gonna take me.


	3. Escape

I was in a deep slumber, I remember the dream I had about me getting mad at Discord and I started acting weird to show how he was acting and he got all angry and transformed into a scary spidery monster and ponies ran in all directions, but it was just a dream. Over time I felt like Discord became a real sweetheart after watching the tv show of My Little Pony, I still felt like he acted like a villian and betrayed the ponies but even though I wasn't a part of the show I actually knew the ponies, the princesses, Spike and Discord for a long time, like ten years now.

I woke up and noticed I was in a cage in a lab. I can hear what those scientists where saying, I wasn't sure until I was fully awake.

"This creature in fact has some strange chaotic energy surrounding it, what do we call this thing Carl?" The first scientists observed. "A draconequus, because it has some elements of a dragon and a equine, looking at its body features," Carl classified. "So they're calling me the same kind of species that Discord is, gee these guys are really not bronies," I thought. I lay down in my cage knowing if I tried to break out they might be real harsh on me by doing all sorts of weird experiments on me.

The scientists left for the night, since I slept all day in my cage while they where studying me. I got bored that night and didn't know what to do with myself so I unsheathed one of my claws and tried to pick the padlock. One of my claws seemed to do something really strange, it seemed like it was opening wider to another dimension, I didn't believe what I was seeing but when I scratched the dimension, but when I scratched the padlock a bit more it got bigger and I can see another place. I decided to use all my claws and scratch open the air and somehow it opened a rift to another, it was different from my dimension and it looked a lot nicer then mine but it could not be like my world, but it was my only way of escape. I leapt into the other dimension and somehow I was able to close the portal with my paws. This was not my neighborhood nor my mom's or the place where I my Honda was. I was here! I was in Equestria! I was making it to my dreams!

—————————

Back at the place where my hands was still at, the police found my vehicle at the Target store and called my mom on the phone. "Ms. Micheals dear, we found your daughter's Honda but no sign of your daughter," said the police officer on the phone. "Oh no! What happened to her?" My mom gasped. "We saw some of her ripped up clothes at the edge of the countryside, they say she must've been kidnapped by thugs nearby, I don't know all the answers, but we'll try to find her and bring her home," the police officer explained. "I hope you do," my mom replied.

————————-

I tried real hard to find a place to sleep for the night without knocking on anybody's doors and disturbing them from their sleep. I was real tired and I doubt anybody would want to invite a beast to stay with them for the night.

I walked into the forest still on all fours looking for some shelter to make my own till I came across a big cave, it was dark at least cozy so I curled myself up tight and fell into a deep slumber.

I slept until I heard a low growling sound. I looked up and saw a big scaly beast with wings and bad breath. "What in Equestria are you doing in my cave?" The creature growled. I didn't know what it was at first till from my books it was a dragon. It roared at me, I was not afraid, of course it was way bigger then me but that wasn't gonna stop me from fighting it to defend myself then I thought again that I trasspassed in its cave and if I tried to challenge it to a fight it'll most likely kill me with its firey breath, so I ran straght out of the cave with the dragon storming straght out with it raising its head up breathing fire, at least I got out of both that cave and that forest and back into the town with the cute houses.

I was really tired, not just in general but from escaping that dragon in that dark forest. It began to rain and my fur and ripped up clothes started to get soggy but all I could do was curl up again to keep myself warm from the cold rain.

The next morning a group of cute pastel colored ponies gathered around me still fast asleep.

"Gee, what is that thing?" The first pony asked. The second pony shrugged. "Must be some strange creature that just came out of the Everfree forest but what's with all the shredded clothes?" The third pony questioned. "Don't know, maybe we should let Rarity see it," the forth pony explained. "Maybe we should take this creature to Fluttershy, she's good with animals, she'll know what to do," the last pony finished. The group of ponies picked me up and sent me to Fluttershy's cottage to get me some shelter because of how cold I was from the night before.


	4. Tale of Discord's Master

I woke up the next morning in a cute little cottage surrounded by birds, squirrels and rabbits and I was no longer in a depressing place, felt more at home here because I was somehow wanted.

A yellow pegesus pony with a pink mane and tail flew in bringing me food. "Here's your breakfast in bed Adean," the Pegesus chimed in. "Wha-what am I doing here? Next moment I was being chased by a dragon and next I'm here in your cottage and by the way are you Fluttershy?" I asked. The yellow pegesus giggled. "Why yes, and I know you, your Adean, I heard your a huge fan of us ponies and from my friends Twilight and Discord I heard good things, really good things," Fluttershy smiled. "You did?" I wondered. "Yes, they say your creative, loves animals and enjoys going on adventures and having fun," Fluttershy stated. "That's nice but how does Twilight Sparkle and Discord know anything about my world?" I questioned. "Twilight has been to your world through a magic mirror and Discord can travel through different dimensions," Fluttershy replied.

I was puzzled, I never knew a pony can go through a portal to another dimension and I never knew that Discord can enter my world without being a threat to mankind if he really loves being the spirit of chaos and disharmony. I was about to ask her something when she interrupted me. "Everypony I mean body in your world knows Discord because they have seen him on television and see him as a cool guy even if he is somewhat of a troublemaker," Fluttershy explained. "Gee, but nobody in my world took real kindly to me when they saw me as a draconequus," I comforted. "Maybe because your new, by the way what's that glow in your chest?" Fluttershy said in shock. I looked at my chest and saw the glow of the pendent that those thugs had put around my neck that one night. "Oh that? It was some sort of red pendent that a couple of thugs put around my neck when I was still in my world," I replied. Fluttershy gasped. "Oh dear, you have been effected by some sort of curse," Fluttershy looked shocked like I did when I saw her on tv when that way. "I must go to Twilight Sparkle's castle and tell her all about this," Fluttershy replied. She left me in her cottage to eat my breakfast in bed that she kindly made for me.

———————-

Fluttershy flew over to Twilight's castle and knocked on her front castle door. "Good morning Fluttershy, sleep well?" Twilight Sparkle asked Fluttershy. "Well uh, yes but I have something to tell you about," said Fluttershy timidly.

"Ok what's the story?" Twilight pled. Fluttershy told her about me and my change into a draconequus with the pendent that was put around my neck by a pair of thugs and how I escaped the lab in my world by going into their world and the mysterious glow that came from the pendent inside my chest.

"Oh this is serious, very serious!" Twilight blurted. "What is? Fluttershy wondered. Twilight took out a book out of one of her bookshelves which looked like it had not been read in years. "This book tells about Discord's origins," Twilight explained. "Discord's origins? I thought Discord just came out of nowhere for a start, like he just popped out of the ground," Fluttershy hinted. "Like he usually does?!" Twilight said sarcastically.

Twilight Sparkle opened up the book and read:

Once upon a time before the founding of Equestria it was called Pony Land when the two rulers of the sun and moon where teenagers and where learning to become good leaders like their mentor Starswirl the Bearded, things went well with Starswirl being the leader and a loving teacher to the royal sisters and father to all ponies in Pony Land, but there was a threat among ponykind where a big blue ram named Grogar created monsters to dominate all of Pony Land and cause unhappiness for all ponies. He created a creature with his Pendents that glowed red which he used to create monsters with and created Discord to be the most powerful of all, although Discord eventually did not want to follow Grogar's orders and go his own path which led him to being being loose in Pony Land, after Grogar was defeated by Starswirl the Bearded, the old unicorn had no more power left in him to face against Discord so Starswirl decided that his two prized pupils Celestia and Luna to stop Discord's reign of chaos upon Pony Land, when they stood up to him he joked, mocked and played around with them. Celestia and Luna used the power of the Elements of Harmony to stop Discord from his reign of terror on Pony Land and trapped him in stone stopping his eternal chaos once and for all after that day everypony looked up to the two royal sisters and the founding of Equestria came to a start.

The End.

Twilight Sparkle closed the old book having dust fly in her face making her sneeze a little bit. "Wow, I never imagined Discord to be created by such a evil creature, but makes sense since he wasn't a good pony to begin with," Fluttershy stated. "Your right, but you helped him to see that even bad ponies can be good too," said Twilight Sparkle. "Thanks Twilight, and I hope I can help people like Adean too," Fluttershy replied. Although they now knew why I became a draconequus in the first place was because of Grogar's mysterious Chaos Pendents.


	5. Blood Fight

I was now walking upright now because I finally learned to do so but I was looking for some clothes because somehow somepony took off my old clothes and now I was naked.

Fluttershy walked in her cottage and saw I was looking through her dresser drawers. "Oh my gosh! Why are you looking through my dresser drawers?" Fluttershy gasped. "I'm naked and somehow I have to find some sort of clothes!" I yelled. Fluttershy looked at me, I looked embarrassed not just because I was naked in front of her but because of her reaction to me. "Your a draconequus you don't always need to wear clothes, you have fur Adean!" Fluttershy shouted. I seen Fluttershy get loud before even to her animals, but even she can't be a pushover. My face started to get red, I was not angry, I was just thinking of what the ponies in Ponyville might say if I go out there without clothes. "Adean, look at me! Nopony is gonna think your naked if we go out to do errands and hang out with Twilight at the clover cafe this afternoon, you'll be fine," Fluttershy explained. "Ok, I'll do it your way," I gripped. Fluttershy smiled and left her cottage while she said goodbye to all her animals and locked the door to the cottage behind her.

We walked outside and I got to see more of Ponyville, even the town square of Ponyville where the Mayer works. We met Twilight Sparkle at the Clover Cafe when we went to get some food, we talked about our lives so far and had a good time. Twilight was now honored as a top ruler of Ponyville now while Celestia and Luna still rule over Canterlot and good ol, Spike and his love for eating gemstones and his crush on Rarity.

"I wonder what my special place will be here in Equestria?" I questioned. "We don't know yet, you where from earth, the human world, you just happened to be cursed and we need humanity to except you as a draconequus instead of treating you like a science experiment or a threat," Twilight Sparkle explained.

I felt like Twilight was right I didn't belong in Equestria and it'll be impossible to make humanity like me as a draconequus, I was so stressed out by what she said that I couldn't take it any longer. I ran crying my eyes out and ran right out of Ponyville into the Everfree forest.

"Oh gosh, what's wrong with her?," Fluttershy said worriedly. "I don't know but going into that forest even in the daytime is not safe, no wondering what kind of strange creatures might be lurking in those trees," Twilight explained.

I ran crying till I tripped and I didn't want to move and just stay there and soak, suddenly a strange creature came out of the trees, it looked like a hybrid of a wolf, a lion and a dragon. I have seen that creature somewhere in my Beastery book telling about the different creatures in myths and folklore and can kind of tell what the lion, wolf and dragon hybrid was but cannot identify it yet because I couldn't remember what it was called.

A pack of what looked like wolves but made out of the timber of the trees of what seemed like from this forest, I didn't know what kind of wolves they where but real wolves weren't made out of wood, but since they looked like large wolves I decided to give them the name "timberwolves" even though in my world there where such thing as timberwolves except not made out of real wood.

"Well, well, well, well, look who came in for dinner," the hybrid creature sneered. "What are you talking about?" I questioned cluelessly. "Why you wimpy draconequus! " the creature snarled. I didn't know what I was getting myself into but I not know what to save myself from that creature and it's bodyguard of timberwolves. "Well we fought Discord in the past and never had a chance since he's the spirit of chaos and disharmony and he has greatness, you make chaos seem like a joke!" The creature cackled out loud. I felt my wild instincts were kicking in, I felt like hurting the wolffish, dragon-like and lion-like creature thing. He was mocking me for being nothing but weak, well I was not gonna fall for that and even though I wasn't really a draconequus, I can feel like I'm starting to act more like a wild animal and I hated it, I wanted my cozy comfortable life back, but this creature will not leave me alone, but if I ran then he'll call me a great big coward.

"Ok then, as weak of a draconequus as you are, my pack and I will eat you NOW!!!" The creature roared. The creature lunged at me and I looked at the creature in fear but wasn't gonna go down to that thing and it's two Timberwolf bodyguards. I clawed at the creature's face as a Timberwolf lunged onto my back and bit the back of my neck as my blood spilled everywhere.

"Look is that Adean fighting two timberwolves and a Alphyn!?" Twilight gasped. "Looks like it sugarcube," Applejack replied. "Well let's not just sit there, Adean needs our help!" Rainbow Dash explained. The six ponies rushed in and started to give it all they got at the two timberwolves and the Alphyn. Rainbow Dash punched a Timberwolf in the face while Applejack kicked the second in the hindquarters. I saw my friends fighting alongside me when it came to fighting those beasts, I continued to slash at a Timberwolf and bite another in the neck.

I saw that the Alphyn was about to go after Fluttershy and she was screaming at the top of her lungs, I had to go in and save her from the Alphyn. I rushed in and threw the Alphyn but it clawed deep in my left arm with blood spilling out. I slashed the Alphyn in the chest the three of them looked at me in fear and ran away yelping and whimpering looking back at the sight of me. All six of the ponies looked at me in shock, I just fought off a fully grown Alphyn and two timberwolves, especially since I wasn't originally a draconequus.

They saw the look in my innocent blue human eyes, I had done a lot to defend myself and my friends from the timberwolves and the Alphyn that it took a lot out of me. Blood was spilling from both my neck and my left arm that the creature's had did a number on me that I fell to the ground unconscious. The six ponies began to get real worried about me. "That fight took a lot out of her and she's wounded, we need to take her to the hospital to get help!" Twilight Sparkle explained. "Good idea," was Applejacks reply.


	6. Returning Home

I woke up noticing I was in a hospital room room somehow, Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike had left "get well" gifts for me on the table. I got up and noticed that my left arm was all bandaged up along with my neck, I found out it was from the fight I had with the timberwolves and the Alphyn. I got up and picked up a bag of Belly Belly's left by Pinkie Pie, I liked Jelly Belly jelly beans except they reminded me of Every Flavored Jelly Beans in Harry Potter which I remember there are some flavors in the Jelly Belly I love like cherry and some I dislike like coffee.

The mane six ponies and Spike came walking in and saw that I seemed fine. "It seems like you fully recovered," said Twilight Sparkle. "Did you like the get well gifts we left you Adean?" Pinkie Pie asked. I nodded. "We where so worried about you darling that we had to come over to the hospital room to give you a visit," Rarity added. I smiled at all seven, I've never had friends as kind as them, before my childhood I did have friends but they weren't always there for me like my bloodline family members where in the past.

"Your family in your home world must be worried about you and wondering where you are," Applejack explained. "She's right darling we need humanity to not fear you when they see you as a draconequus," Rarity added. "So we need to take you back to your home world," Twilight Sparkle stated. "Wee! And we'll help you by going into your home world with you!" Pinkie Pie said in excitement jumping up and down.

I smiled at my seven new friends I knew that even though they might or might not be humans they'll be there to help reason with the humans in my home world to not attack me even when I'm a draconequus.

——————-

When I recovered with the bandages off now, Rarity gave me clothes that'll fit me well and a hooded cloak to hide my face from being seen by human society. We went to Canterlot where I met Princess Celestia in person for the first time. "Well hello Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends and I see you Adean need to go back to your home world to get humanity to understand your not a dangerous beast but actually a sweet human being," said Princess Celestia. I nodded. "Yes we need a portal for all of us to get to earth," I explained. Celestia looked at me. "You should know you got the power to open up rifts to other dimensions, that's how you got here in the first place isn't it?" Princess Celestia replied. I nodded. "Well then use your powers to send yourself and all seven of your friends to earth," Princess Celestia stated. I gulped and unsheathed all my claws on one paw and slashed the air and there was a rift that looked really familiar, yes, this was it! It was my home world and not only I was going home but all seven of my friends where going with me.


	7. Meeting Sunset Shimmer

We made it outside of Equestria's dimension back to earth and this time we where not back where I started at the place where the thugs had changed me into a draconequus, we where on the streets somewhere in the city with street lamps old and new, alleyways with tin trash cans with lids on them, there where townhouses at the side of the street where cars passed by, this was way different from where I live. Twilight and her five friends where still ponies and Spike was still a little dragon, I was wondering if Twilight Sparkle, Spike and the others where now in my home world, wouldn't the six of them be humans and Spike a puppy dog? Although like I knew not all portals to earth change ponies into humans and dragons into dogs, it made no sense these days.

Twilight trotted up in to a front door to a town house and knocked. "Gee, I hope she's home," Twilight Sparkle wondered. The door opened and a red and blonde haired lady who looked like she was seventeen appeared. "Oh, hi Twilight, what are you doing here in this world and you and all your friends not humans?" The lady asked. "No time for that now Sunset Shimmer, we want you to meet someone," Twilight Sparkle added. Sunset Shimmer let all seven of my friends in but didn't hardly recognize me, but I did recognize her, we used to to go to school together. "Sunset! I said in surprise. Sunset Shimmer looked at me. "Do I know you?" Sunset Shimmer guessed. Sunset Shimmer took off my hood and gasped but then looked closer at my eyes and smiled at me."Adean? Is that you?" Sunset Shimmer questioned. I nodded. She then grew a smile on her face and hugged me. "Oh gosh! Adean what on earth happened to you?!" Sunset Shimmer said looking puzzled.

We all sat down in Sunset Shimmer's two story bedroom and told her everything that happened in this world and in Equestria. Sunset Shimmer was new to the whole Discord spirit of chaos and disharmony thing and chaos pendent thing and it having the power to transform me into a draconequus but she was willing to help me out to be safe here on earth where people won't see me as a threat, they just have to reason with the police themselves. The ponies in Equestria where fine with me but humanity still has to learn to get along with me as a draconequus but even so I want to also be a human being again too, somehow I might be able to.

Sunset Shimmer's two story bedroom was full of stuff, books, video games, pillows, stuffed animals and lights all around the rail to her bed at the second floor. "Nice place," I commented. "Thanks Adean," was Sunset Shimmer's response. I smiled and I knew in the past when we where in school she was mean to me, even after she changed her won't let me be a part of her group but now she wants to be my friend in some ways, I hope but at least I have Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends.

"Ok even though Adean and I aren't besties I'll still have a truce, I'll be her friend but it'll take me a while to get to know her better even though she knows me," Sunset Shimmer replied. Sunset Shimmer and I shook hands and we looked at one another still seeming like rivals but we have to start somewhere.

——————————-

I was hanging out with Sunset Shimmer, the six ponies and Spike, it was hard to believe that nobody noticed I was a draconequus standing upright and wearing full clothing and a hood over my head, they thought I was a human being like them and Sunset Shimmer but for Twilight Sparkle, Spike and the others they all stared at them thinking they looked real strange. One little girl ran up to Spike. "Ohh, look mommy, look a puppy, how cute! Spike glared at her, growled and barked, the little girl ran screaming and ran off back to her mother. "Gee I forgot you where a dog here before," I laughed. Spike grinned. "Yeah over time I kinda glen used to being a dog," he replied. The ponies gotten real strange looks from people across the street.

When we got to a quieter place we saw a missing poster which had my face on it before I changed into a draconequus. "Is that you? Gee Adean they must be really worried about you, especially your mom," Pinkie Pie observed. I groaned. "Thanks for summing that up Pinkie," I sighed. Pinkie grinned and jumped up and down happily. "That's why I'm here Adean!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile on her face.

"Have you seen this person, she's a young lady, two years younger then her sister and loves activities," said the cop. The lady shook her head and went off with her little boy. "Oh, Adean darling you look absolutely magnificent in that poster," Rarity commented. "It's a missing posterm they think I might've gotten kidnapped by thugs but they have no idea that some things are not what they seem," I added.

Sunset Shimmer, Spike, Twilight Sparkle and the rest gave me worried glances and noticed that there has to be some reasoning with the police at the police department being what I am now, they have to know the truth that I have been cursed by those thugs that are wanted by the police, and tell them that things are more then what they seem.


	8. At the Police Department

I stayed not far from the police department while Twilight Sparkle, Sunset Shimmer, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Spike went to the sheriff at the front desk.

"We want to talk to you about Adean Micheals who you've thought has been missing for a while," said Sunset Shimmer. The sheriff looked at Sunset Shimmer then looked down at the six ponies and one little dragon, the sheriff's eyes widened. "I heard people talking about you seven on the street! Are you some sort of aliens from outer space?!" The sheriff freaked out in terror. Twilight shook her head. "No in fact we're ponies from a faraway land called Equestria," Twilight Sparkle answered. "Ya-you just spoke too, what kind of ponies talk and have pastel colors!?" The sheriff said in shock. "Well it'll be hard for you to believe but we went through a portal from our world into this one made by Adean Micheals," Twilight continued. Silence went over the police department with the sheriff and my eight friends talking to one another at the front desk. "And how can Adean open up portals to other dimensions?" The sheriff said suspiciously. "Well the two criminals that you been trying to arrest had robbed more then just money, they stolen a pendent from our world created by a evil ram," Twilight Sparkle went on. The sheriff laughed out loud till he can't hardly breath. "Your kidding right?" The sheriff asked. Twilight Sparkle shook her head. "Oh geeze, then we citizens here don't know know anything about your world then, maybe tell us what happened to Adean and the red pendent those thugs stole," the sheriff paused. "Wait! Wait! I want to know what happened to Adean!" A women said coming up to the sheriff as fast as she could. "Oh, Ms. Micheals I was wondering when you'll a part of this conversation," was the sheriff's reply. My mom nodded. "Yes, I want to know everything too about my daughter's disappearance and that so called penent this cute purple pony was talking about," my mom answered.

All of my friends sat down and told the sheriff and my mom that I tried to get away from those thugs and tripped and they put the Chaos Pendent around my neck which cursed me. I was attacked by the police and sent to a lab to be experimented on and I escaped to another dimension with my new powers and ended up in Equestria where at first ended spending the night in a cave but got chased off by a dragon then ended up the next morning in Fluttershy's cottage. I had to go out with Fluttershy to do errands then eat with her and Twilight Sparkle at a cafe but with my stress with not knowing where I belong I ran into the Everfree forest and got attacked by a pair of timberwolves and a mythical Alphyn, I fought them off but gotten badly hurt from the fight and sent to the emergency room for help. I recovered and my friends decided they would take me back to earth to get some reasoning from the police but first met up with my old classmate Sunset Shimmer and they ended up here.

"That was a long story, little pony, tell me where is Adean right now?" The sheriff asked. "Yes, tell us," my mom added. "She's outside, but I'll have to warn you she's not what you think she is,"


	9. Chaos Reigns

I was waiting outside for all my friends when people started to look suspiciously at me and mummers why I had horns. My friends, the sheriff and my mom went running out of the police department to meet me. "Oh my goodness! Adean, I was so worried about you!" My mom said running toward me and hugged me so hard that my hood fell off. My mom gasped while the sheriff and my friends went in shock. The other cops saw me as a draconequus and quickly grabbed their weapons. I saw the other cops running towards me with their weapons so I ran leaving the warmth of my mom's arms. "Hey, Adean wait!" Sunset Shimmer called out. "That can't be my daughter," my mom said. "You don't know that Ms. Micheals, like we said, she was cursed so she's scared," said Fluttershy. The sheriff went after the other cops who where hunting me down but I was already in the sky.

The cops started shooting tranquilizer darts and gun bullets at me but they missed, they then tried using their crossbows on me but I teleported from each one. One cop did shoot a crossbow arrow in my back. That made me so angry by the fact that one of the cops shot a crossbow arrow at me that I sent out a big chaotic storm. The clouds turned black, thunder clapped, lightning flashed, rain poured down and the wind blowed harshly. "Those aren't ordinary storm clouds, they have spikes coming out of them!" One of the cops shouted.

My eyes where no longer blue but red and yellow, the eyes of a true draconequus and I was blinded by rage. People ran in all directions screaming in fear of me and my chaotic storm. I looked down at all the innocent people and looked at the fear on their faces and stopped my nonsense and snapped out of my rage that my eyes went back to their normal blue color. I couldn't believe what I just did, I just terrorized humanity out of fear of being attacked by those cops, I was a monster, but not just any monster, a creature of pure chaos. It was like I became a draconequus on the inside. I looked at my paws, I just can't believe I just did something without me knowing I did that. "What am I doing?" I wondered. The chaotic storm calmed down and the cops continued to open fire at me.

"Don't hurt her!" Sunset Shimmer cried out. "Yes! That's my daughter!" My mom added. The cops didn't listen they just continued to fire at me till they shot a tranquilizer dart in my chest and I fell down to the ground. They got all over me and started to tie me up.

"Stop this right now men! This creature is not our enemy, she's actually a human being!" The sheriff shouted. "Yes, you must let her go!" Sunset Shimmer said.one of the cops that attacked me sighed. "Ok, but don't tell I didn't warn you," he said as he cut the ropes with his pocket knife. My friends, all the cops, my mom, and everyone else looked at me as a draconequus and they didn't just see a beast but they saw a human trapped inside. I closed my eyes and fell unconscious. All of a sudden the pendent in my chest started to glow and I changed back into my human form. My mom smiled and hugged me. "Adean, your back to being human again!" My mom said in relief. I looked at myself and can't believe it to be true. "Yes, the pendent somehow changed me back," I replied. "Oh goody Adean! I'm so happy! Come on everypony group hug!" Pinkie Pie chimed. All six of the ponies and Spike the dragon came over and gave me a big group hug. I was a little overstimulated by being hugged by a bunch of friends even if it is the ponies and Spike the dragon but I went with it till I had enough.

I saw Sunset Shimmer look happy then walk away looking sad. I decided to walk over to except her friendship. "Well, thank you," I said. "Oh, no problem, I just feel alone because I never wanted to make friends unlike you even if I did want to be alone when I was Princess Celestia's student back in Equestria," Sunset Shimmer smiled bitterly. "But you have friends now, me, Princess Twilight Sparkle, her friends from Ponyville, Spike, your Canterlot high friends, and even made allies with your foes like Wallflower Blush and Juniper Montage," I replied. "Thanks Adean, and I hope you can still change into a draconequus so you can send us to other dimensions like Equestria where I used to live as Celestia's student in Canterlot, we all can go on all sorts of adventures together," was Sunset Shimmer's reply. "Yes, all of us," Twilight Sparkle cheered.


	10. Epilouge

"We don't know where those thugs went, but we'll soon find them and find out why they stole that pendent that's now a part of you," said the sheriff. Sunset Shimmer and I looked at each other not knowing what to say. "You and Sunset Shimmer have to find some other way to Equestria, except it'll sound almost impossible with you being a human again," said the sheriff. Sunset Shimmer thought for a moment then had a idea. "I think I know how to get both of us to Equestria," said Sunset Shimmer. "Like you said Sunset Shimmer, anything can be possible even though we always can't see it," the sheriff finished.

Sunset Shimmer drove us to the front lot of Canterlot high school and parked her car and led me to the place where the Wondercolts statue was. She signaled me to come to get to the area where the mirror is. "Ok, you go first, I'll follow," said Sunset Shimmer. I put my hand in the mirror, it felt strange. It felt like another dimension. "Go on through," Sunset Shimmer whispered as she pushed me into the mirror then she looked back to see if nobody was looking and went through herself. We where both speeding through a rift to another dimension, I was screaming while Sunset Shimmer just went with it, for all I knew this will lead me back to Equestria but not as a human or a draconequus.


End file.
